La Carrera
by The Last Firebender
Summary: oneshot. Cuando Aang y Toph están juntos, se vuelven muy competitivos ¿Quién ganará la carrera?


**LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DE ESTE ONESHOT ES IMPORTANTE (bueno más o menos :P )**

**Taang, como siempre. No puedo evitarlo.**

**Si cometo un error, porfa avísenme.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

---¿recuerdas cuando te vencí en un duelo de tierra control?

Aang estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo al lado de su amiga ciega. Llevaban ahí más de 2 horas sin hacer otra cosa que asolearse y hablar de cosas poco importantes. Aang tenía los ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre la cara para proteger su vista del Sol, mientras que Toph…bueno a ella no le afectaba la brillante luz en absoluto.

--- Tuviste suerte. Si yo hubiera sabido que eras un maestro aire, te habría derrotado en medio segundo.

Aang volteó a ver a Toph sin quitar el brazo de su cara. Llevaba el vestido rojo y la diadema dorada que tenía que usar para aparentar ser de la Nación del Fuego. El avatar sonrió. Tenía que admitirlo, esa nueva imagen le favorecía mucho a la Bandida Ciega.

Después volteó antes de que se diera cuenta de que él la estaba observando.

--- está bien, puede que tu seas mejor en Tierra Control, pero yo soy más rápido.

---eso quisieras

--- ¿no me crees?

--- no---contestó ella burlonamente.

El Avatar se sentó y miró a su amiga.

--- apuesto lo que quieras a que te gano en una carrera.

Toph también se sentó al oír al monje retándola. Finalmente parecía interesada.

--- si yo gano, dejarás que te golpee tan fuerte como pueda--- le dijo a su amigo

---está bien—contestó Aang luego de pensarlo un poco. La idea de que ella lo golpeara con más fuerza de la normal no era agradable--- pero si yo gano, me darás un beso.

El monje extendió la mano para que Toph la estrechara y sellaran la apuesta. Ella estaba sorprendida ante la propuesta de Aang, pero finalmente le estrechó la mano con una expresión de malicia en el rostro.

---trato hecho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--- en sus marcas….

Ambos pusieron las manos y la rodilla izquierda en el suelo, colocándose detrás de la línea que Toph había dibujado en la tierra.

---listos…

Aang aprovechó para lanzar una última mirada furtiva a su hermosa contrincante.

--- ¡Fuera! --- gritaron al unísono, y comenzó la carrera.

Las reglas eran simples. No podían usar aire o tierra control y el primero en llegar al lago ganaría. El ganador podría cobrar su recompensa sin que el otro pusiera objeción alguna.

Ambos corrían tan rápido como podían. Toph rebasó a Aang, pero éste la alcanzó. Así transcurrió la carrera: en cuanto uno tomaba ventaja el otro lo alcanzaba rápidamente. Pasaron por varios obstáculos como rocas o ramas, pero ambos los esquivaban con agilidad. Después de varios minutos de correr con todas sus fuerzas, el Avatar comenzaba a sentirse agotado y aminoró un poco el paso, pero se alegró de ver que la ciega también comenzaba a ir más lento.

--- ¿Por qué no te rindes?--- le dijo en monje a su amiga—sabes que voy a ganar.

--- no lo creo—le contestó Toph mientras aceleraba, dejándolo atrás.

Aang se preocupó al ver que ella llevaba la delantera y la meta ya estaba cerca. Nunca se imaginó que la Bandida Ciega fuera tan rápida. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a sus cansadas piernas y se puso junto a ella.

Ahora los dos iban a toda velocidad. Pero ya estaban a pocos metros del lago y ninguno parecía tomar la delantera. Iban a la misma altura, y por más que apretaran el paso, no conseguían rebasar al otro.

Al llegar a la meta, Aang estaba tan preocupado por no perder la apuesta, que no vio quien había sido el vencedor.

Toph se tiró al suelo y Aang se recargó en un árbol, ambos jadeando, agotados por la larga carrera.

--- ¿y bien?—preguntó el chico entrecortadamente— ¿quién ganó?

Ella no contestó. En cuanto recuperó el aire, se puso de pie, tomó al avatar del cuello de la camisa y, sin decir una sola palabra, lo besó.

" yo gané!! GANÉ!! "gritaba el avatar en su mente. No podía creer que la Bandida Ciega lo estuviera besando, y lo único que podía desear era que ese momento no terminara nunca. Y quizá él no lo sabía, pero Toph también deseaba lo mismo.

Pero la felicidad no le duró mucho al pobre Aang. Después de 10 segundos, la ciega se separó de él con brusquedad y lo golpeó en el hombro con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo a más de un metro de ahí.

El chico apretaba su hombro con una mano mientras ella sonreía.

--- Empate—le dijo antes de irse, satisfecha de haber cumplido con ambas partes de la apuesta.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**lo se, una porquería, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo esto.**

**me gustan los reviews, así que dejen uno :P**

**::::::::::::::NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE ESCRIBIR EN MI SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ASI QUE USTEDES DECIDEN!!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Si quieren que escriba algo en especial (zutara, jet, harry potter, taang, candy candy o lo que ustedes quieran) porfa díganmelo.**

**GRACIAS!!!!!**


End file.
